


Яблоня

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Akazukin to Mayoi no Mori | Red Riding Hood and the Lost Forest
Genre: AU, Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Many Deaths, Non-Chronological Narrative, Return the memory of all possible endings, Time Loop, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Красная Шапочка медленно идёт по лесной тропинке. Сколько раз она уже здесь ходила? Ей и не сосчитать. Всё всегда начинается именно здесь, каким бы ни был конец.





	Яблоня

**Author's Note:**

> Читать осторожно - автор потоптался почти по всем отпшечкам игры. И, да, в фанфике есть гет с большей частью персов, но он второстепенен.
> 
> В фанфике упоминаются различные плохие, очень плохие, нейтральные и хорошие концовки игры. Красная Шапочка столько страдала в любом из рутов, что у меня возникло желание заступится за кхм-кхм, бедняжку, и что-то изменить.
> 
> Главная героиня - совершеннолетняя.  
> Упоминается насилие, физического и сексуального характера. Но это, увы, канон.
> 
> Яблоня с золотым яблоком на поляне серых цветов - https://twentyninenights.files.wordpress.com/2011/06/akazukin_18.jpg
> 
> Фанфик опубликован на фанфиксе - http://fanfics.me/fic127185  
> Также, у фанфика есть бета - _Nimfadora_ 
> 
> Должен был пойти на конкурс «Не романтикой единой-2», но был признан слишком гетным. Увы :(

Красная Шапочка медленно идёт по лесной тропинке. Сколько раз она уже здесь ходила? Ей и не сосчитать. Всё всегда начинается именно здесь, каким бы ни был конец.  
Она не смотрит на карту, нарисованную мачехой. Лист бумаги мирно покоится в её корзинке — Красная Шапочка и так знает, куда идёт. Конечно же, вовсе не в то место, что обозначено жирным крестиком — ей не нужно в дом Охотника. Не после того, что она о нём помнит.

_Беспокойство, отчаянье... Она мечется по Заколдованному лесу, не в силах поверить, что он действительно ушёл. После всего, что было, после его слов и признаний, после... Красная Шапочка не находит его в привычных местах — убежище в стволе дерева пустует, а проклятая прощальная записка жжёт руки... С чего он решил, что ей лучше будет без него? Почему просто сбежал? И никакие отговорки не помогут, она же видела, чего он хочет — на самом деле их желания совпадали..._  
 _В порыве эмоций она бежит к его дому рядом с оврагом, но ошибается тропинкой и падает в пропасть — в ту самую, в которую едва не свалилась в начале путешествия. Но теперь она уже не успевает ухватиться руками за край..._

Красная Шапочка стоит возле глубокого оврага, в который каждый раз едва не падала в начале путешествия по Заколдованному лесу. Вовсе не удивительно, что она ошиблась тропинкой — поворот к дому Охотника едва заметен, в отличие от той дороги, которой она прошла сейчас. Интересно, почему она так утоптана? Красной Шапочке хочется посмеяться над самой собой — о чём она сейчас думает, когда помнит множество куда более страшных тайн жителей этого леса? Она уже не удивится ничему после всего, что ей довелось тут испытать.  
Она вспоминает, с какой лёгкостью обвинила мачеху в попытке убийства с помощью неправильной карты. Как делала это каждый раз. И с какой лёгкостью всегда уходила из дома, спокойно оставляя в прошлом жизнь в деревне.  
А ещё она помнит, как отомстила, и с удивлением отмечает, что не особо раскаивается.

_Красное... Красная луна, красные руки... Красный свет заливает её, напоминая о прошлом. Она вспоминает, как легко входил нож в чужую плоть, тёплые брызги на коже... Это память о прошлом придаёт ей сил продолжать, не останавливаться сейчас. Она хочет мести. Мачеха это заслужила. Её слова, колкие фразы, холодность и жестокость — всё это она терпела слишком долго. И даже сейчас, живя в лесу, она всё ещё не простила её, а разговоры с Кошмаром о мести лишь подтолкнули её к тому, чего она всегда хотела... Да..._   
_Реальность плывёт, покрытая красным туманом, но это не мешает. Холодная сталь в руке чувствуется так привычно. Этот сон о красной луне она уже видела не один раз. Явь или сон? Уже нет разницы. Она возвращается в свой старый дом и ждёт, ждёт... А потом она приходит и получает вместо приветствия удар в живот._

Сейчас она знает, откуда взялся этот красный туман — тяжёлое отравление волчьими ягодами. Откуда они взялись в её еде? Впрочем, подложить их мог кто угодно. Например, Кот, решивший поэксперемнтировать, Лис, поддавшийся бешеной ревности, или же Кошмар...  
Красная Шапочка отворачивается от оврага и идёт в обратную сторону, возвращаясь на главную тропу. Если пройти ещё немного, то она встретит Волка. Так бывает всегда. Но она чувствует, что не сможет смотреть на него, говорить с ним, не после всего, что он с ней делал...  
Как она могла быть так глупа? Остаться с ним во что бы то ни стало, даже в роли постельной игрушки. А потом он признавался ей в любви и надел кольцо на палец... Даже Кот никогда не поступал настолько ужасно. Его ухаживания изначально преследовали конкретную цель, которую она бы разглядела, если бы не пряталась так старательно от реальности.  
Красная Шапочка, простояв несколько минут в раздумьях, сворачивает с тропы и углубляется в лес — подальше от Волка и его заботы...

_Волк держит её слишком сильно, так, что наверняка останутся синяки. Но его это не волнует, когда он нагибает её над кухонным столом. Она пробует сопротивляться, но он урезонивает её парой фраз. "Ты помнишь, на каких условиях согласилась остаться". Да, она помнит, такое невозможно забыть. Кукла для постельных утех, послушная игрушка. Сейчас она не уверена, было ли это решение таким уж правильным, когда он берёт её так — без подготовки, даже не пытаясь доставить удовольствие, лишь удовлетворяя свои потребности._   
_Так не делают с теми, кого любят. Но она-то хотела не этого, совсем не этого..._   
_Слёзы от боли, но не физической, готовы вот-вот политься из её глаз, но она пытается сдерживаться. Пока ещё пытается._

Сейчас она не понимает, почему тогда осталась. И как Волк после всего мог открывать свой лживый рот, из которого сыпались слова любви. Это странно и неправильно. Не так всё должно было быть с тем, кого она в детстве называла "старшим братиком".   
Красная Шапочка задумывается, почему все её близкие контакты проходили так... легко. Сейчас она помнит каждого из них — Волка, Кота, Охотника, Кошмара — и замечает эту странность. Будто какое-то волшебство или память тела из прошлых, других вариантов жизни. Единственный по-настоящему первый раз был с Лисом и получился весьма болезненным, но дальше... Могла ли мать предусмотреть и это?..  
Милый и неуверенный Лис, пугающий безумными приступами ревности. Готовый на всё ради близких, но не совсем... вменяемый?..

_Лис смотрит на неё незнакомым, сумасшедшим взглядом. Он не верит ни единому её слову, не слышит правды. Он решил, что она изменяет ему с Волком, и это заставляет его говорить очень жестокие вещи. Лис держит её так, что не вырваться, не убежать... "Моя, только моя, навсегда", — бормочет он. Она видит дикое выражение на его лице и почти понимает, что сейчас произойдёт, но не хочет верить. Почему Лис, добрый и хороший Лис, стал таким? Когда? Как она не заметила?_   
_Острые клыки вонзаются в горло, и хищник откусывает кусок от своей добычи._   
_"Больше ты никогда меня не покинешь", — слышит она перед тем, как упасть в красный туман._

Красная Шапочка медленно бредёт по лесу, почти не смотря по сторонам. Она примерно представляет, куда именно и зачем идёт, но пока ещё не до конца уверена. Как ни удивительно, идею ей подсказал Кот — тот самый Кот, готовый пожертвовать кем угодно ради своих целей. Возможно, ей тоже не помешало бы это умение, но она всегда была слишком преданной и терпеливой. Даже сейчас, когда она помнит всё, каждую мелкую деталь и подробность, каждый вариант развития событий, она не может их ненавидеть.  
Кот использовал её, но почти сразу же признался в этом. Он всегда видел в ней в первую очередь лишь куклу, нужную для подзарядки его магии. Говорящую игрушку. Но стоило чуть-чуть надавить, и всегда проявлялась неумело замаскированная ревность и что-то большее, чем просто собственнические чувства.

_Кот говорит, что она должна переспать с Охотником, и тогда он отпустит его живым. Он даёт ей бутылочку с возбудителем, которая заставит их обоих получать удовольствие от процесса. Она слишком боится за Охотника, чтобы отказать._   
_Выпив снадобье и заставив Охотника тоже принять его, она забывает обо всём, не замечает, как быстро мрачнеет наблюдающий за ними из угла комнаты Кот._   
_Поэтому нож, который он достаёт после того, как они заканчивают, и горько-жестокая улыбка становятся для неё неожиданностью._   
_Кажется, она была для Кота не просто игрушкой. Это последняя мысль, посещающая её перед смертью._   
_Она даже почти не сопротивляется, слишком устав от бесполезных попыток бежать или бороться._

Красная Шапочка выходит к знакомой поляне с серыми цветами, посередине которой растёт яблоня. Именно сюда она и хотела прийти. Серые цветы тихо покачиваются даже без ветра — души умерших, заключённых в них, нуждаются в покое и освобождении. Яблоко золотого цвета — оно уже поспело. Странно, что так быстро: обычно, когда Красная Шапочка приходит в Заколдованный лес, ему нужно не меньше месяца для созревания.  
Возможно, всё дело в том, что в прошлой жизни она его уже съела. Но тогда её поймал Волк — и убил, не дав воспользоваться обретённым могуществом.

_Кусок яблока сам по себе проталкивается в горло, но она и не сопротивляется. Она пришла за яблоком, и никто ей не помешает. Она знает, что делает._   
_Сила струится внутри неё, и она смеётся — сумасшедше и счастливо. О, это то, чего ей всегда не хватало. Будто она оказалась в родной стихии, ласковых материнских объятьях. Это слишком потрясающе, и она не замечает Волка, прибежавшего вслед за ней на поляну. Она думает, что же ей сделать в первую очередь..._   
_Выстрел из ружья обрывает её мысли, и мир окрашивается в красный. Она видит Волка — и не может понять, почему и за что он с ней так..._

Или это была не последняя жизнь? Красная Шапочка уже не уверена. Она видит перед собой слишком много путей и дорожек, и не может точно утверждать, есть ли тут последовательность, или все они параллельны.  
Но вопреки всему она не хочет мстить. Несмотря на множество зла, виденного ей от жителей этого леса, бывали и хорошие времена, добрые поступки.  
Кот спас ей жизнь, и даже не один раз. Волк приютил у себя дома, ничего не требуя, и заботился, даже если она так никогда его и не вспоминала. Лис был готов на всё ради неё, даже убить кого-то. Охотник пытался оградить от самого себя, считая это правильным. А Кошмар сделал всё ради её безопасности.  
Одни поступки не перевешивали другие. Красная Шапочка знает, что могла бы пойти по простому пути — съесть яблоко, обрести могущество и отомстить всем им. Но это не было бы тем, чего она на самом деле хочет.  
Она проходит по поляне серых цветов аккуратно — стараясь ни на кого не наступить — и оказывается возле яблони. Проигнорировав золотящееся яблоко и шелест за спиной, Красная Шапочка прикасается к коре дерева.  
— Здравствуй, мама, — говорит она и обнимает яблоню. — Верни мне мою силу. Я готова.  
Что-то начинает наполнять её, но вовсе не так, как было, когда она съела яблоко. Мягче, нежнее, привычнее — будто уютный плащ накинули на плечи в холодный день.  
Словно вздох облегчения проносится по поляне. Красная Шапочка улыбается.   
— Спасибо, что дождалась, — говорит она и чувствует нечто вроде одобрительного объятия. А затем яблоня вдруг начинает темнеть и рассыпаться на мелкие частички, уносимые неизвестно откуда взявшимся ветром.   
Красная Шапочка с грустью наблюдает, как исчезает то последнее, что осталось в этом мире от её матери — могущественной ведьмы Клаудии.  
Она некоторое время смотрит на поле серых цветов с проплешиной ровно посередине. Что ж, пора менять этот мир к лучшему.  
Взмахом руки Красная Шапочка разрывает последние связи с миром людей у душ, обращённых в серые цветы. Она решает начать с мёртвых, а уж потом заняться живыми.  
Красная Шапочка вовсе не хочет мстить. Но и забывать всё просто так не собирается.  
У неё уже есть кое-какие планы на этот лес и его жителей. Будет весело.


End file.
